The Warmth of your cold touch ( Bubbline Sugarless Gum)
by HugMonster14
Summary: In a modern country, two girls unexpectedly meet their other half, soulmate and the love of their life. (so cheezy) Know their story. Read, feel, and experience the ways of love as they both come together. My first fanfic by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's message:**

**Hi. This is my first fanfic and before this I have read several other fanfics, so I guess I know my way around the basics of writing. Give me some ideas for the next chapter. I'm an open writer so I'll take in as much as I can. Please tell me if you'd want me to continue! :3 You can freely give me some reviews if you'd like. Hope you enjoy! **

The warmth from another being can be very comforting, but I could never have thought that the cold from another could also be very relaxing. Let us go to the very reason of why I prove this theory to be correct…

It all started when we moved to a very cool weathered country called, "Ooo". We had just moved in, my brother and I. Due to the very sudden death of our parents, we had to move to a house which was under their name. Bubba Bubblegum or Gumball was my brother's name and Bonnibel Bubblegum was mine.

It was winter break when we moved in. Gumball took care of my enrollment for high school.

"You'll be fine since you're such a smart ass!", Gumball stated as he patted my head, giving me some reassurance.

"Thanks, Gummy!", I said while I messed up his hair.

He and I were pretty close compared to our friends'. We'd go on little dates, laze around as we watched movies, sleep on the couch after watching, and even sleep together in one bed. That all changed when he got a _boyfriend_ who took almost all my time that I could spend with my brother. Our time together would decrease as he'd also sleepover at his bf's place at times. So recently I've just been reading books, listening to music, and just laze around, but this time I'm alone.

I decided to go to the park to at least be surrounded by living beings, trees, to be precise. I put on a long sleeved shirt, a pink snow coat, a white scarf and some pink snow boots. I head out and as soon as I opened the door a gust of freezing wind hit my face and made it somewhat stiff letting me have my default face stuck, but only for a short while. I walked passed some restaurants which gave off a bit of warmth ,which I needed before I headed for the windy and less crowded park. I walked around to find a bench that was distant from most people since I didn't know anyone and was not in the mood to do so. Finally, I found a bench that was empty, unoccupied, and was away from crowds. Dusting of the snow that had collected upon in, I sat down and let out a tired sigh.

"Snow huh. Its been quite a while", I reminisced all the memories that reminded me of snow.

My bro and I would play snowball fights, mom and dad would make snowmen with us, and the four of us even go sledding on a rubber boat, sharing laughs and moments filled with love. On a certain snowy day, my brother and I were about to fall asleep but were disturbed once we heard screams of anger being thrown, curses being said, and things that we couldn't even describe. Long story short, our parents had a divorce and on that particular day when Gumball and I were to be separated, our car went out of control and slipped out of the road. We were able to survive the crash, my brother and I, but couldn't say the same for our parents.

After a few years of staying in foster care, we were at the legal age of living on our on. We were called by the police department. They said that the only possessions that we could be provided off of our parents was the house that we had just moved into.

Suddenly a plop of snow hit me, traveling me back to reality. I wiped off my tears and looked around for the source of snow that had just hit me. Nothing but silence and snow around me. Confused, was my initial reaction. I went back to just idling on the bench.

A deep and low tune sung into my ears and sounded really close. Searching for music-playing hobos or park speakers, there were none. I finally looked up to see two globes of red staring into my deep blue ones.

"WHAT THE?", I shrieked and pushed back, falling into the ground. I flinched as I felt my foot shooting pain into my whole leg.

"Pfffftttt….Um...Hey!", a mysterious voice giggled and greeted me.

I opened my eyes to a very beautiful but rather masculine looking girl. She was raven haired and was holding a bass guitar. I tried to stand up but my right foot gave out causing me to fall backwards. The red-eyed fellow, with much speed, had caught me in mid air stopping my fall. She was TOO close to my face when this happened, also with her hand behind my back and the other around my waist.

"Um...thank you… you may pull me up now…", I nervously said blushing a bright red, hoping she didn't notice.

Grinning she said, "No problem, princess." I blush a bit more knowing she had seen my blush.

"Owwww!", I yelped in pain as she lifted me up.

"What? Didya sprain your foot?", she concernly asked as she placed me on the bench.

"Here. Let me take a look at it.", she warned but never waited for my response as she took of my shoe off and gently inspected my foot by means of soft caresses.

This gave me a tingly feeling in my stomach and made my heart pump swiftly.

She looked at me and gave a grin that was very charming...WAIT, WHAT? CHARMING? Since when did I use those types of words toward a person? Swiftly pulling back my foot from her grasp, I stood up, bearing the pain, to show that I was fine. I wouldn't want to trouble such an attractive looking lady…UGH… There I go again. Using these weird and unusual words .

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry.", trying to maintain a smile, hoping she would leave and stop making me feel...weird.

"Riiighhht...", she smirked looking up and down my body before suddenly carrying me in a Bridal carry.

Surprised by the sudden action, I yelped and covered my mouth hiding the embarrassing sound I had just let out. I struggled to get down but she had a good hold of me and was walking toward a clinic right across the street.

She talked to the nurse saying that I needed to be bandaged. The nurse pointed to a room where I was to be treated. She carried me over there and laid me on the bed and said, "Don't worry, princess. You'll be better soon." and patted my head. She left the room to call for a nurse.

"Why'd this have to happen and with someone like her?", I covered my blush with my arm as heat gathered to my face.

Moments later, the nurse had wrapped me up and told me that I had a small fracture in my ankle and said to take painkillers. She said that it had a drowsy effect. She told me too late when I had already taken it.

"I have the painkillers that you neede…", the lady with red eyes had come back finding me passing out on the clinic bed. She chuckled, I could tell cuz I was on the edge of falling asleep.


	2. A New Friend?

**Author's Message: Um..hey again! I wasn't really sure how to separate the story into chapters, so if it seemed a bit off. I apologize and yes this is a romance story. Just wait for it. The love will come soon. lol. I'm really bad at A.M./s. **

**P.S.**

**I don't really have a sched for updating and I'm guessing this story won't really reach 10 chapters anyway. I'll do other stories soon!**

**Anyways...Hope you enjoy! **

I had woken up in a room with my painkillers in my hand. I heard chattering from the floor below me. I went to a door which seemed like it lead to the stairs. I went through it, luckily, it was what I expected. I peeked through the first few step of stairs to see that Gummy was talking to the red eyed lady. Still don't know her name and why I'm here though.

"Hey Marce", Gummy spoke. "Do you think Bonni could stay here 'till tomorrow? I've got an outing with ML you see. And we won't be back 'till tomorrow in the evening.", he asked pleadingly, wishing she would comply.

"But she doesn't even know m-", she reasoned but was interrupted when Gumball answered back.

"Then I'll go up there and explain everything to her. Will you comply then?, pleading with what seemed like an act of the _puppydog-eyes. _

"Stop...stop...n-NO. AUGHHHH! FINE! Just get up there and _explain _why her brother's leaving her with total stranger.", she defeatedly said while emphasizing the word 'explain'., "AND DON'T MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A WEIRD PERSON!", she added, making sure he wouldn't make me image her as some pervert or a weirdo.

Brother had a bright and quite idiotic smile run across his face in the midst of running toward the stairs, which made me flinch and head toward the bed that I was recently in. I dove under the covers and slid in. A thud reached the headboard as I dove, not minding the pain, I positioned myself in my usual sleeping position.

My brother came in not noticing my fake snoring, he ran up to my side of the bed hastily, but gently ruffled up my hair trying to wake my already awake body.

"Hey Bon Bon! Rise and shine, sleepyhead!", he said in a mellow and calm voice. It reminded me of when we used to hang out more.

"Mmmm…Gummy? Huh? Where am I?", I groggily said rubbing my eyes to give a more believable act.

"Bonni… Your in Marceline's house and I know you don't really know her and all but I'm entrusting her to take care of you, but just for a short while.", he tried to be careful in explaining this.

"Huh? Why? Do you have to go somewhere? Are you LEAVING me here?", narrowing my eyes at him, pretending like I was searching for an understandable reason to why he had to go on that outing with Marshall, his boyfriend, and leave me with Marceline.

"I'm going to a beach with ML you see and I can't really leave you alone at home with an injury like that...Gosh! What happened? Nevermind. Just text me what happened after some rest. I've already brought over all your stuff. So, please let me go on this trip?", he said in a way that had put me in a tight spot, knowingly thinking that I had no choice but to agree to this.

"Fine...I'll allow you to go, but what about that Marceline girl. I don't really know if I can handle having her take cake me. That'd be too much.", I stated nervously with a mix of fear and curiosity. Fear because I'm afraid that strange, unusual and most probably awkward situations might take place and curiosity about what would happen if those said situations would happen. How would we both react to them?

I didn't notice that the frustration from thinking over these things showed on my face. My brother, not knowing what I was thinking but knew I was frustrated, took me in his arms rested his chin on on top of my head.

"It's going to be okay, alright? She's Marshall's cousin, though they treat each other like siblings. I trust her and so should you. I know she wouldn't hurt you with bad intentions, knowing her, she would just tease and play around.", he hugged me tighter as he continued, "I'll see you around. Please take care of yourself. I'm sorry if I'm the reason you've been so down and lonely, but once I come back I'll change all that." He then kissed my forehead and reached for the bag he had prepared for my stay and placed it on the bed.

*cough*cough* A cough from the doorway interrupted our farewell.

"You didn't make me appear as a bad person did you?", raising a brow as she leaned against the door frame.

"I would be lying if I did.", Gumball replied and chuckled as he headed to exit the room, but before he could pass her, he held her shoulder.

"If anything were to happen to her, I'd **KILL **you.", he said in a whispering but threatening tone. I saw that he was frighteningly smiling as he said this to her.

Marceline, being the rough badass I thought she was, was quite frightened by this sudden death threat, but tried to sustain her _oh-so-cool-and-calm _body posture.

When Gumball left, she let out a sigh and glanced over to where I was. She stared into my eyes for about a minute or so. This made me blush instantly. I dove into the bed covers, trying to hide the embarrassment I held toward this happening.

The clacking of her heels seemed to drift off down the stairs, signaling me that it was safe to pull out the covers. I got out and tried to walk over to the stairs to see if Gumball had already left, but only to see that he had just exited the house and closed the front door already. Instantly, I felt sad and lonely, but noticed that from today 'till tomorrow evening that I would be spending my time with this spontaneous, laid-back, and undeniably hot lady. I'm gonna go ahead and just use these outrageously _so-not-me-talking _words.

She turned to face me and smiled, but quickly turned into a grin as she heard the grumbling of my tummy. _Damn this body. Why do you have to embarrass me? and of all times?_

"Do you have a specific meal you'd want to eat?", she spoke to me but was already in the kitchen. Clanking of cooking pans and utensils sounded as she was prepared to cook up something for the both us.

I headed toward the stairs to go down but suddenly realized that my cast would obstruct me from doing so. It took me a while to build up the strength to endure the throbbing, but bearable pain that rushed throughout my whole leg.

"AHH!", I shrieked, but eagerly tried to prevent it from being heard as I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Bonnibell?", Marceline's voice called out from the kitchen and travelled, as she did, to check on me. Her eyes widened as she saw me clinging onto the stair railings, trying to keep my balance from my unconventional state.

She rushed up the stairs and in a millisecond, brought me up to her in a _piggy-back_ style and carried me down the rest of the flight of stairs. Even as this seemed somewhat childish, a blush spread throughout my face, hopefully out of shock and not out..._something..._ In hope that she wouldn't see it, I hid my face in the nape of her neck. Not noticing what I was doing, Marceline stopped mid-way from the living room and the kitchen. I felt her shudder. _Weird..._

"Hmm? What's wrong, Marceline?", my body stepped out from my state of embarrassment to a state of concern. By this time, I had already motioned my head out of her nape.

"Um...it's just that you were breathing really close to my neck and it just felt weird…", she nervously explained looking at the opposite direction from where I was facing her. _Is she okay? wait a minute...oh my glob! She's hiding a blush! That's so cute! Wait...why's she blushing though?_

I shook my head, shaking my thoughts away.

"Ohhh...I'm sorry.", I apologized as we stayed a bit too long in the same spot and same position.

"It's alright.", she spoke while she started to head towards the kitchen. She pulled out a chair from the dining table and gently brought me down onto it.

"Gumball said that I should cook you some spaghetti but I just wanted to make sure if you we're alright with that. It being breakfast and all, it would seem more like dinner.", she reassuringly stated. I just nodded and agreed to have the spaghetti instead.

After asking about our dinner, she faced away from me and went ahead and started prepping. I, felt relieved and lonely as she was no longer looking at me. She started to pull out a headset from her pocket and fumbled with her phone and just slightly and softly started headbanging to the tunes as it flowed into her ears.

A few minutes have passed as she was stirring the spaghetti and suddenly started singing along with her music. Her voice was amazingly raspy but smooth, soft but strong. It gave me eargasms. I felt relaxed listening to her voice as it travelled throughout the room.

Marceline, still singing, had finished prepping the meal and had turned to set in on the dining table, but flinched as she realized that a certain pink-haired lady was smiling at her.

"OH! Sorry about that, I was so absorbed into the song I forgot you were in the room. I don't usually let people listen to me sing.", she scratched the nape of her neck as she gently and awkwardly placed the bowl of spaghetti on the table.

"Its quite alright. I was just mesmerized by the deep vibrations of your voice.", Bonnibell said sweetly but realized what she had just said, turned away from Marceline's eyes and blushed strongly.

"Well, thanks Bonnie! I know this is your favourite so why don't we dig in?", slyly smirking, Marceline gave Bonnie her share and sat in front of the pink-haired beauty.

"_Why does she make my heart flutter? Why do I feel like I want to know more of her? Does she feel the same? Maybe I'm just happy I can be with a great gal like her."_, Marceline and Bonnibel thought almost in unison as they didn't realize that they didn't just want to be a friend to each other but maybe something even more.

**Sorry if it was a bit too plain! hehe! :)) Haven't had much inspiration lately, but maybe reviews could help? I hope you enjoyed the slightly longer chapter! Any requests for the next? Leave them in with a review!**

**P.S.**

**I've been feeling down lately, so if the next chapter doesn't come out soon, I'm really sorry. It's just some personal scruff that I'm dealing with.**

******Don't worry! I'll be up and inspired soon! So leave happy reviews for me and the story! 3**


End file.
